


Release Me.

by Aspieonage



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Darkness, Death, M/M, Night, Pain, release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspieonage/pseuds/Aspieonage
Summary: Will Graham found light in the darkest of times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short one again. I like these. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome. ~

The night was dark but the stars were bright, sparkling upon the black sky. The pale blue moonlight was shining down on a house located in the middle of nowhere. 

His body was asleep but his mind was racing, following the creature that haunted him. Running through fields of snow, always right behind it, lead by its trail. 

He didn't waver, nor did he fall. The black horns seemed to be glowing in the barely existent light. He chased the creature through the night further into the darkness until....

A bright light! A ringing sound. A crash.. Pain. The squeaking sound of breaks. Then silence. Utter and total silence. Fulfilling. Fascinating. Completing him in every way.

There was no pain left, no voices in his head. Nobody to mess with his brain. He had a smile on his lips.

Blood has always looked black in the moonlight.


End file.
